


Бесцветный

by underveil, WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Мини G—PG-13 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Obsession, Therapy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, действие происходит во время/сразу после игры Batman: The Telltale Series, джен, легкий ангст, намек на слэш, пропущенная сцена, спойлеры к первой игре Batman: Telltale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underveil/pseuds/underveil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: На одном из сеансов с доктором Лиланд Джон признается, что в Аркхэме больше не весело и ему нужна помощь.
Relationships: John Doe/Bruce Wayne (hinted)
Series: Мини G—PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610452
Kudos: 8





	Бесцветный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Colourless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945197) by [SoulEatsSouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEatsSouls/pseuds/SoulEatsSouls). 



> Переводчик: [underveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underveil)  
> Бета: [ilylynnbelle](https://ficbook.net/authors/389270)

Плывет.

Больше он ничего не делает — только плывет по течению из одного места в другое, изо дня в день. Сейчас вообще день? Может, уже и нет таких понятий, как «день» и «ночь»? Он и раньше-то не следил за временем, а про сон вообще никогда не слышал, так что — кто знает. Все равно все одинаковое: люди, звуки, цвета.

Нет, не цвета, потому что цветов нет. Ни одного, и это сводит его с ума.

Сводит еще больше.

— Джон?

И лампы, гудение ламп. Когда-то успокаивающий гул, теперь — беспрерывное жужжание в ушах, от чего постоянно болит голова. Как будто шмель залетел в череп и теперь не может выбраться назад. Уж хоть не жалил бы.

— Джон?

И до чего же тут тихо, неужели тут всегда было так тихо? Ладно еще, когда он смотрит телевизор — тот по крайней мере слышно. Но ночью, когда он лежит в кровати и слышит только собственные мысли, да беспрестанное гудение ламп, да вопли того парня из палаты 0798. Да, чувак, я тебя понимаю. Но не мог бы ты убавить звук, тут некоторые диссоциироваться пытаются.

— Джон?

Он снова слышит свое имя, но на этот раз оно, произнесенное более твердым тоном, вырывает его из его мыслей. Он оглядывается кругом. Как это он оказался в кабинете доктора Лиланд? Не то чтобы ее кабинет чем-то отличался от всех остальных. Все они одинаковые, сплошь белое и серое, никаких красок. Тут всегда было так уныло? Он смотрит на свои руки — даже они бесцветные. Стащить бы маркеры из комнаты отдыха и разрисовать себя.

— Ты меня слушаешь?

— Знаете что, док, — начинает он, не зная даже, имеют ли его слова хоть какое-то отношение к тому, о чем они говорят — да и, честно говоря, ему все равно. — Я хочу выйти.

— Выйти?

— Да, выйти. Выйти отсюда. Уйти туда. Я хочу выйти.

— Почему вдруг такая перемена?

Хороший вопрос, думает Джон, но не спешит отвечать. Он уже думал об этом, уже несколько раз. Даже попросить собирался, но сама мысль о том, чтобы уйти отсюда... пугала его? Беспокоила? Нет, это не те слова, неправильные, но эта мысль ему не нравилась, уж в этом он уверен. Просто он больше так не может, ему кажется, что он вырос из собственного тела, и сколько не тянись — кожа не сядет, как надо. Лечебница съеживается с каждым днем, свободного места все меньше, и Джон вот-вот забьется в ней.

— Тут больше не весело.

— Хорошо, — медленно произносит она, и он слышит, как скрипит по бумаге ее ручка. — И давно это началось?

— Какой сегодня день?

— Четверг.

Это ни о чем ему не говорит — он не знает даже, какой сегодня месяц. А какой год? Сюда точно нужен календарь, в комнату отдыха, календарь с котятами. Он бы слегка оживил обстановку — или вызвал бы в Джоне неконтролируемое желание душить кошек. Может, лучше с щенками.

Он выдыхает воздух сквозь зубы и пожимает плечами.

Доктор Лиланд вздыхает.

— Хорошо, тогда расскажи мне, что изменилось. Что ты чувствовал раньше?

— Я будто парил в воздухе. — Он оживляется и усаживается поудобнее, поджав под себя ноги. — Я ног под собой не чувствовал, думал, что у меня в легких гелий вместо кислорода. — Он хихикает. — И цвета были ярче, прямо ослепительные, жгли мне сетчатку. В хорошем смысле. Но теперь... — Он вздыхает и съеживается, словно из него выпустили воздух. — Теперь все уныло, и серо, и... скучно.

— Когда произошла эта перемена?

— Когда он ушел, — тихо произносит Джон. Доктору Лиланд не нужно задавать уточняющих вопросов; она знает, о ком он говорит.

Она видела, как в комнате отдыха и на занятиях по арт-терапии он набирает полные руки газет и журналов и молча раздирает их на части за отдельным столом. Она видела, как он сорвался и чуть не поранил другого пациента, когда тот из любопытства подобрал одну из вырванных им картинок. Она видела, как он ворует скотч и клей.

Она видела его комнату.

Одну из стен, ту, к которой придвинута его кровать. Полностью покрытую фотографиями — не все они разные, одинаковых тоже вполне достаточно — одного человека.

— Брюс Уэйн.

Это не вопрос — она знает, что права. Десятки различных эмоций сменяются на лице Джона, и наконец он улыбается ей.

— Он разрушил мою жизнь.

Доктор Лиланд хмурится:  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто это хорошо.

— А разве нет? — тут же подхватывает он, глядя ей прямо в глаза. Она показывает ему ручкой, чтобы он продолжал. — Он пришел сюда... — Джон постукивает себя по виску, — ...и устроил тут полный кавардак. Разодрал ковер, сорвал шторы, опрокинул мебель, перебил мои хорошенькие фарфоровые фигурки, словом, перевернул гостиничный номер вверх дном.

— Я все еще не вижу, что в этом хорошего, — говорит доктор Лиланд, как только он замолкает достаточно надолго, чтобы она могла вставить словечко.

— Что делать, когда видишь беспорядок? Прибрать его, разумеется. Я могу восстановиться, направить свою жизнь по совершенно другому пути, потому что — давайте будем честны, док, в моей жизни и так-то ничего хорошего не было, верно?

Доктор Лиланд открывает было рот, но так ничего и не говорит — эта реплика застает ее врасплох. К счастью, Джон ничего не замечает и продолжает:  
— В общем, пришла пора все отремонтировать и улучшить. И я уверен, хоть это он тут все и развалил, Брюси не откажется протянуть руку помощи. Компенсация и все такое.

Доктор Лиланд кивает и делает запись в своем блокноте.

— Что ж, Джон, я буду более чем рада тебе помочь. — Его глаза вспыхивают, весь он так и расцветает. — В конце концов, я здесь именно для этого.

— Спасибо! Спасибо, док! — Джон вскакивает со стула, но больше не делает к ней ни шагу: для этого его слишком часто хватали — точнее, нападали на него — санитары.

— Но мне нужно знать одну вещь, и я прошу тебя быть честным со мной.

— Ну конечно.

Доктор Лиланд не отводит взгляда — она смотрит Джону прямо в глаза.

— Ты делаешь это для себя или для него?

Джон отводит глаза, в раздумье оглядывая комнату. Это не означает, что он лжет — просто он всегда так делает. Когда он наконец находит ответ, который его устраивает, он снова смотрит на нее.

— А нельзя то и другое сразу?

Доктор Лиланд усилием воли разглаживает начавший было хмуриться лоб. Ответ ей не слишком понравился. Она предпочла бы, чтобы Джон захотел поправиться сам, по своей собственной воле. Ей не хочется, чтобы его душевное здоровье целиком и полностью зависело от одного человека, который, вполне возможно, даже не помнит имени Джона. Она знает, каким он становится, когда его отвергают. Возможно, со временем он это поймет и перерастет. Но сейчас у него есть что-то, к чему можно стремиться, есть цель — неважно, насколько прихотливая — и это уже хорошо. Для начала. Он скоро найдет себе новую.

— Хорошо. — Она снова начинает писать в блокноте, в то же время продолжая говорить: — Мы будем встречаться с тобой три раза в неделю вместо одного, как сейчас. И я увеличу тебе дозу лекарств. — Она поднимает на него взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как он кривится (как она и ожидала). — Никаких возражений, Джон, ты же хочешь поправиться?

— Да, но... — Джон сутулится, пожевывая губу.

— Никаких «но».

— Меня от них в сон клонит, и у них отвратительный вкус, и они такие большие — однажды я чуть не подавился, зачем их делают такими большими? Явно дизайнеры недосмотрели...

Вот его опять понесло — как всегда, когда он нервничает.

Или колеблется.

Доктор Лиланд перестает писать и задумчиво смотрит себе под ноги, пока Джон продолжает жаловаться. Нельзя, чтобы он отступился сейчас. Она хочет, чтобы он поправился. Она хочет, чтобы он зажил своей жизнью. Не может все пойти коту под хвост из-за каких-то таблеток.

Она тихонько вздыхает. Может быть, надо немножко его подтолкнуть.

— Ты ведь хочешь поправиться, правда? — прерывает она монолог Джона, который уже переключился на какого-то санитара, который презрительно на него посмотрел. — Ты хочешь выйти отсюда, зажить своей жизнью... Снова увидеть Брюса?

Рот Джона со стуком захлопывается, и она понимает, что попала в цель. Джон с энтузиазмом кивает.

— Тогда слушай. Для этого надо будет постараться, за одну ночь улучшений не случится, и не всегда будет легко. Но если ты пойдешь мне навстречу, это ускорит процесс. Договорились?

Джон обдумывает ее слова с преувеличенно серьезным выражением лица. Вскоре оно уступает место его обычной широкой улыбке, и он указывает бледным пальцем на доктора Лиланд:

— Вы меня поймали, док. — Он смеется, и ее плечи расслабляются — она даже не осознавала, что они напряглись. — Старый добрый метод кнута и пряника, значит? Отлично! За дело! — Он раскидывает руки в стороны. Он уже видит, как мир понемногу становится ярче. — Вылечите меня!


End file.
